American Idol Prince of Egypt edition
by WordsAreMusic
Summary: The Prince of Egypt characters go on American Idol.


**This was just made out of the blue. I honestly don't know where the idea came from, but enjoy. (This is my first story.)**

* * *

The contestants were ready to impress the judges. These contestants were: Moses, Tzipporah, Miriam, Yocheved, Rameses, Huy, Hotep, Jethro and Aaron. In the judges panel were: Simon Cowell, Randy Jackson, Kara DioGuardi and Paula Abdul.

"So are you ready to go?" Ryan asked.

"Yes." Aaron nodded, fearless.

"Okay. You're up," Ryan said, opening the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Okay Aaron. What song are you going to sing for us?" Simon questioned.

"I am going to sing a song I wrote myself. It's called _I've Been Working on the Pyramids_," Aaron replied with a triumphant smile.

"Okay. Go."

"_I've been working on the pyramids. Yes, I've been working on the pyramids for the man called Pharaoh_," Aaron sang out.

"What was that? I felt like I was listening to a boat horn rather than singing," Simon exclaimed.

"Simon be nice! Okay listen, honey. You're good-looking, you seem like a good person, but here's the thing: You can't sing. I'm sorry," Kara sympathized.

"Yeah. Kara's right. I think you'll do well in life, but just not with singing," Paula added.

"Sorry dawg. It's a no." Randy shook his head for emphasis.

* * *

"I didn't make it," Aaron sighed.

"Okay. Sorry about that, man. Well Rameses, you are up," Ryan said.

* * *

"I am going to sing _It's My Life_ by Bon Jovi," Rameses declared. Before getting permission to proceed, he belted out, "_I don't want to be just a face in the crowd. You're gonna hear my voice, when I shout it out loud._"

"That was absolutely awful. It's a no."

* * *

Rameses came out angry and in cuffs. Ryan broke the awkward silence. "Well I guess he got a no. Okay Jethro you're up."

* * *

"I am going to sing _This Little Light of Mine_."

* * *

The door was thrown open and out came Jethro with a golden ticket.

"Yes! Finally. The first golden ticket. Miriam and Tzipporah, you two are up."

* * *

"How well do you think they'll do?" Ryan asked Moses.

"Very well. They both have beautiful voices," Moses replied, just before the doors swung open. Miriam and Tzipporah both had golden tickets.

"Moses it's your turn. Good luck."

* * *

"What song will you be singing for us, dawg?" Randy asked.

"First off, I'm not a dog. Second off, I'll be singing _Pharaoh, Pharaoh_."

"Off you go then," Simon cued.

"_Pharaoh, pharaoh. Whoa-oh! Let my people go! Huh! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Pharaoh_,-" Moses began.

"Thank-you. I think we've heard enough."

* * *

Moses came back ticketless. "Hotep, you're next."

* * *

"_You are my cheeseburger. My only cheeseburger-_" Hotep sang.

"No! Get out of here, Mr. Cheeseburger freak," Simon ordered.

* * *

Hotep came out crying, "That was the best singing they've ever heard and they know it! I even sang the best song in the world for them. Why?!?!"

"Umm…okay. Hey Yocheved you're time to shine."

* * *

"What are you going to be singing?"

"I'm going to sing _River Lullaby_. I wrote it myself."

"Okay. Sing."

"_I have nothing I can give. Except this hope that you may live. I pray we meet again. River, oh river! Flow gently for me. Such precious cargo you bear_," Yocheved sung with such passion, that it made Randy, Paula and Kara cry.

Simon didn't, but he was obviously moved.

"The easiest yes all day," Simon declared, with his signature wink and smile. "Kara?"

"I say yes. I like you."

"Randy?"

"A billion percent yes!"

"Paula?"

"Yes!" Paula jumped out of her chair, accidentally spilling water on Simon. Yocheved went out the door with her ticket.

"Thanks a lot, Paula. Now it looks like I've pissed all over the front of my pants." Simon was glaring.

"Well if you hadn't been paddy-wacking my dorchas, it wouldn't have happened," Paula shot back, slurring.

"What are you talking about, Paula?"

"You heard me," Paula shouted, before passing out.

"Judge down! Judge down! We need a replacement fast," Randy called to the crewmen.

"How about me?" Zac Efron gave the three judges a dazzling smile.

"No. We'll just move on without a fourth judge. Thank-you," Simon declined, causing Zac to walk away sad.

The last contestant entered.

"What are you going to sing?"

"I'm going to sing _New York, New York_," Huy beamed.

"Okay have at it," Kara nodded, giving her go-ahead.

"_Start spreading the news. I'm leaving today. I want to be a part of it. New York, New York. These vagabond shoes, they are longing to stray. Right through the very heart of it. New York, New York-" _Simon held up his hand to stop Huy.

"Do you know what that was," he asked.

"Umm...no,"Huy said, raising his eyebrows as if to say 'what?".

"That…was brilliant. I vote yes. Randy?"

"Yes. Million percent."

"Kara?"

"Yes, definitely. There's something I like about you."

"That's it then. You're going to Hollywood."

* * *

**Please review. I would love to hear comments and advice.**


End file.
